My Little Eye
by x-oncemorewithfeeling-x
Summary: Buffy characters in the 'My Little Eye' house. Definitely gonna be some BxS in it. Other characters are Xander, Faith and Angel. Full summary inside! Please R
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: - I do not own the Buffy characters, Mr. Whedon does. And I do not own anything to do with the film 'My Little Eye', I'm just using that idea kinda...I dunno really... Do you think there should be cameras in the house?? Well, lets see how it goes!

Summary: - Buffy characters (from towards the end of Season 4) (in looks/style etc, not past experiences...they've never met in my fic...) in a house for a certain (well, uncertain at this point) period of time. We have **Buffy, Spike, Xander, Faith and Angel**. Unidentified pairings as of yet...maybe some double-pairings! OK, I've decided this is a game show and they are playing for $1,000,000 and there are cameras in the house connected to the web...yada yada yada. So yeah, this is a Buffy/My Little Eye crossover! And yes, the site is a snuff site, and yes...one of them is the killer!

OK, I'm done with the very confusing 'summary' so I hope you like it! Please R&R!

* * *

The five started to walk up to the house through the thick snow, from the barbed fence, where the helicopter had just deposited them.

There was a short, pretty girl with long, straight blonde hair. She wore a white beanie and a large pink puffer-jacket with tight black jeans, and large white fluffy snow boots. The other girl was in all contrast to the blonde, not only with her long, wavy, dark-brown hair; she wore a tiny, cleavagy black top with tight leathery-PVC pants with chunky boots. To protect her from the cold, all she wore was a small black denim jacket.

There were also three guys. The first, leading the group up the hill towards the old house, was tall and had dyed platinum blonde hair, slicked back. He wore black faded jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a long black leather duster. His huge black boots made deep, noisy prints in the hard snow. The second guy, who was walking extremely close to the blonde, had unruly dark hair. He wore a red scarf and a red and purple leathery jacket, with combat trousers and red sneakers. The last guy, stalking at the end of the line, was the tallest; he had black trousers, a black top and a long black duster. His dark brown hair was gelled into a simple style.

After making it up the long yard, the group walked up the steps to the porch.

"Do we knock?" asked the blonde, looking at the others.

The guy with the platinum hair turned the handle and shoved the door open. He turned around, grinning at the others, and strolled into the house.


	2. Introductions and Inspections

The platinum guy walked through to the lounge and threw himself onto one of the sofas. He lit up a cigarette. The rest walked through the hall slowly, the guy in with the scarf tripping on their cases that had been left in the hall. The dark haired girl sat next to the guy smoking and lit up too.

"Glad I'm not the only smoker." she said.

"Not by half, luv." he said, smiling lazily at her.

"You're British?" she said.

"Yeah." He sat up a little straighter, "Name's Spike."

"I'm Faith."

The other girl and the scarf boy sat on the other sofa, facing them. The girl took off her coat and hat, smoothing down her silky hair.

"I'm Buffy." the blonde said.

"Hey." said Faith, smiling.

Buffy smiled back.

"Xander!" said Xander, with a goofy grin, "Is me!"

Buffy laughed softly.

"And you are, mate?" questioned Spike, as the last of their group lent against the wall.

"I'm Angel." he said quietly.

Buffy eyed him with interest, smiling. He smiled slightly in return.

"So now we all know each other." said Spike.

Everyone looked at him, expecting him to say more, but he just turned, uninterested, to look out of a window, and continued smoking.

"All of these cameras are creepy." said Faith. She stepped up to one and blew smoke into it, "Don't think I'll be able to stand it for a whole year."

"Don't get any ideas like that." said Angel, suddenly stern, "You punk out, and none of us get paid, and I didn't come here for the thrill of interacting with others."

"Well said, mate!" said Spike, suddenly willing to be part of the conversation, "And that goes for everyone here. No-one leaves, or I'll hunt you down afterward, and ram a railroad spike through your head!"

"You know, I'm gonna laugh so much if you're the first to walk." said Buffy to Spike.

Spike fixed her with a stare and grinned, "And you are, Princess? Betty, was it?"

"Buffy." she said, glaring at him.

"Well my bet is on you, Goldilocks."

"Well my bet is on _you, _Goldilocks." she retaliated.

Xander stifled a giggle.

The two sat glaring at each other.

Faith stood up. "Who wants to go exploring the house with me?" she asked the room.

"I'll come." said Buffy, smiling at her.

Faith returned the smile.

"Not yet...but you will..." Spike said under his breath, as the two passed him.

"I heard that!" Buffy called out from the hall.

The girls walked through an empty room on the other side of the hall and then on through to the kitchen. It was spacious, with a large table surrounded with five chairs. There was a back door that led onto the back yard.

"Oh wow, there's a pool!" said Buffy excitedly, staring out the window at the ice-coated pool.

"Awesome!" said Faith, joining her at the window, "Looks like there's a slide too."

"It's gonna be so much more fun during the summer." said Buffy.

"It's gonna be wicked fun!" said Faith. She grabbed Buffy's hand and the two ran through the other way out of the kitchen, and ended up in the lounge again.

"There's a pool." Buffy told them.

"Cool!" said Xander, "Bring on the summer!"

"Me and this piece of furniture here will check on the upstairs." Spike said boldly, standing up and heading to the hall. Angel followed him, scowling.

The two guys walked up the large staircase and onto the landing.

"Let's find the bathroom first." said Angel.

"You don't need me to hold your hand, do you?" teased Spike.

They entered the bathroom. It was bright with scrubbed, white tiles and a large old fashioned bath tub. There was also a shower cubicle.

"Not too shabby." Spike said.

There were five rooms, as well as another staircase which lead to the attic. Their names were written on plaques that were attached to the bedroom doors. The guys inspected their bedrooms, and then made their way downstairs to the others.

"What color was my room?" asked Buffy in a child like tone.

"Pink." said Angel. He and Buffy smiled at each other.

"What about mine?" asked Xander, grinning.


End file.
